The Western Guardian and the Fair Miko
by Wishsong
Summary: [SessKag]  Kagome had a weird dream... To bad that she doesn't remember it! Someone was talking about a guardian of the west...
1. The Dream

* * *

Note: Of course I DO NOT own these characters. Wish I did… dreamy smile

First part of my new SessKag fic. Enjoy!

* * *

_Darkness all around, a stench, corpses, stars. It didn't fit at all. She turned her head from side to side, but everything was the same, everywhere. She opened her mouth to scream, but not a word slipped away. Then she tried to talk and again, nothing. She was close to panicking when a soft laughter reached her and she flew around, but saw nothing at all. It was just that heavy darkness around her._

"_Poor child, are you afraid?"_

_A voice, soft as a mothers touch echoed and she tried to answer, but she couldn't talk at all. Not a word, she could not even hear her own breathing._

"_A difficult task is awaiting you, my child. You will face harsh times and evil men, many will try to kill you as they already have tried to these years. My child… No, you're not a child anymore, you're a woman with astonishing powers and that's why this task, this quest, is given to you and no one else. One day, you'll understand."_

_Finally, she could actually open her mouth and words poured out._

"_Wha...What are you talking about? And who are you?"_

_The last question came as a scream, she was not sure of anything in this dreamy world._

"_You will se. And I'll give you a protector, the stars do tell his real name, but they prefer to call him the guardian of the west, fair maiden, and you are the one to unite the broken eastern land. No, you do not understand. And thus, I will make you forget. But when that day has come, you will remember, and when it's over, you'll also understand."_

_As the world started to fall apart in front of her eyes, it was whirling around like a giant stream, she screamed and nothing could stop that horrible sound._

She awoke as if someone had shot her, and she was breathing hard and she was also sweating. What? She did not remember why she was so afraid, and when she tried to remember, her head started to ache.

"What are you doing, Kagome?"

Inuyashas voice was slightly annoyed and sleepy, as if she was the one guilty for waking him up. Kagome shaked her head, her big eyes worried but then she lay down again.

"Nothing… just a nightmare… I think"

* * *

What do you think:) It's quite a short beginning but I'm out of imagination at the moment

Please write me some nice rewievs :D // Wishsong

* * *


	2. The East

* * *

Well, here comes part 2! It took me a little time but I've had a few test in school... and I'm going to Germany on Saturday,  
I'll be gone a week, perfect for thinking out new plots :D Anyway, read and enjoy!

* * *

It was a grey day, the sun was shining behind the clouds, but never less, it was grey. Not cold, not warm, a nice temperature, but the small company was feeling a bit blue. Strange really, Kagome did not know why.  
Even Inuyasha was uncharacteristic quiet; she was even beginning to worry a bit about him. Sango, Miroku and Shipp were all quiet also. The monk walked close to the  
demon exterminator, but he did not try to grope her as he usually did. Yes, they were all feeling kind of… strange.

Kagome felt as if she had forgotten something important. Someone's birthday perhaps? Maybe not… Oh well, she was quite certain that she would remember it sooner or later, if it really was important. She was thinking,  
but then again, she had nothing special on her mind, and she couldn't sense any Shikon shards for now.

Amazingly, it was Inuyasha who decided that they should rest for the night long before nightfall. He was not _that _stupid, half of him was a dog demon after all, and since dogs are quite sensitive,  
he had figured out that rest would be good for them. No one disagreed, they all felt that the just wanted to sleep through the rest of this dull day.  
Kagome lit a fire, all in the heavy silence that had embraced them for most of the day. Even the young fox demon was quiet, and that was most unusual.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome suddenly screamed his name, and the half-demon was quickly on his feet again, looking around without seeing anything.

"What?"

A slight annoyance in his voice. Kagome moved her hand and they all looked at the sky, and both Sango and Miroku began to breathe heavily.  
Demons. Dozens, hundreds of them were blocking the sky. Bat demons, hawk demons, all kinds of flying demons.

"Run!"

Kagome yelled at her friends, but too late. Several demons dived from the sky, and Kagome got separated from the others.  
She whirled around, but a giant demon gripped her, and lifted, she was stuck in his claws.

"Nooooo!"

Her friends voices managed to reach her, but she couldn't do anything, she had dropped her bow and her arms were stuck at her sides, she couldn't move. And the demon, an eagle demon she thought,  
was flying faster than whatever airplane that ever would exist in her time. Kagome started to shiver; the air was cold, so cold. She would freeze to death very fast. She started to move, and move and  
much as she could, which seemed to irritate the demon. His grip tightened but Kagome continued to move, and a strong wind made the demon lose his balance, and suddenly his grip on her loosened.  
She fell, she had no chance to do anything but just fall. Then she realized that the fall from that height surely would kill her.

But, she was lucky and landed in a pile of fur. _Fur?_ Kagome thought. What in the world…? The she had a look around and what she saw stunned her.  
Burned lands, ashes, smoke. Kagome came to her senses. She had fallen into the broken, shattered and burned eastern lands.

* * *

Well, that was part two. Now what next? ;) 

R&R! Best wishes – Wishsong

* * *


	3. The Meeting

* * *

I apologise for not updating in such a long time. But you know, school... And the comp I usually write on has crashed. Puh. But now I found the paper were I write the plot for this story. Yay And - Merry Christmas!

* * *

It took Kagome a while before she fully realized what had happened. She rose to her feet, looking around ut all she saw was smoke. No fire, but only smoke.  
What had happened in these lands? Inuyasha only snorted at her if she asked and neither Sango nor Miroku knew. The East had ben burned for such a long time, and no  
one dared to enter those lands, since no one that ever had dared, had returned. Kagome was not afriad. Not yet, at least...

She had figured out that she couldn't just stand there, so she slowly walked in the shadows of the burned and once beautiful trees that had created  
this now black forest. Kagome was a bit scared now, though. She had quite a bad sense for locating things and was uncertain of wich way she should go.

"This is just great..."

She mumbled to herself. The Shikon parts were in her backpack, wich she had dropped when that big thing had grabbed her. She had nothing to rely on. For once,  
Kagome wished to be a demon or at least a half demon. Then she would have had a keen sense of smell and a lot of agility and stamina. Now, she was just an  
ordinary girl, not even from this time. However, she was a priestess and could purify demons if she really had to, not a problem there. But purufying demons took a lot  
of her. Kagome shaked her head and decided just to walk silently on her way.

"_Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, are you all right? I hope yo are..."_

Kagome thought as she walked. Normally, Kagome would've asked anyone nearby for the way back, but she didn't see anyone. Not even a bird.  
And all that she could hear was the wind now and then.

Nightfall came quickly. Kagome was hesitant to what to do, but she decided to hide in a cave for the night and wait. For some reason, she was afraid of the dark.  
At least afraid to be out there alone, in these lands... She was cold and alone, but she had hidden herself in the inner part of the cave, trying to make herself one  
with the darkness. For a while, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to imagine that her friends were there, silently sleeping. The image of Inuyasha stayed a bit longer,  
he was smiling, a rare thing for him to do.

"_When did I stop feel for you like I did before? Was it because of her? Maybe because I wanted you to see me as me and not a newer part of her. I am not she. I will never be. I am still happy that I got you, though. You're the closest friend I've ever had, Inuyasha."_

Kagome wasn't stupid even though she were slow at certain times. She knew how much Kikyo had meant to the half-demon, and when Kagome had met Inuyasha,  
he had been sleeping for 50 long years. However, to him, it was as if it was only one night, with the memories of her fresh in his mind. Kagome relized all this, and only  
wished for his happiness.

Somewere between sleep and not-sleep, she woke upp. Was someone there? Kagome tried to make herself invinsible, and let go of a silent prayer. Footsteps. Silent as  
a fox, she could nearly not hear them but she did. Soft steps, coming to the opening of the cave. She prepared herself. If it was a demon and she had to, she could purify  
him/her with her bare hands if she had to. The sound got closer and her muscles were tense. Suddenly, someone showed up in the opening of the cave. She couldn't see,  
he or she got dark when the light of dawn was shining in from behind. After a while, Kagomes eyes had adjusted to the light and then they got big of the shock when she  
saw the person standing there. The Lord of the West, the dogdemon Sesshoumaru. Someone she really didn't want to meet. She didn't want to die yet.

He looked straight at her and Kagome could feel tthe pressure of her blood hammering in her ears and she mentally told herself to calm down.

"_He's a dog, remember? He can smell fear. Just take it __easy and relax. Hopefully he won't kill you. Hopefully he'll rather use you as a thing to trade for that stupid sword he want so badly."_

His golden eyes were sharper than thet edge of a sword and cold as a winter night. Kagome stayed silent, she didn't know what to say. What she could say.

"Human."

The white-haired demon finally spoke after what seemed to be like ages.

"Why are you here?"

Kagome continued to focus on slowing her heartbeats and controlling her breathing. Should she lie? No... That wasn't a good idea.

"I got kidapped by a giant flying thing who dropped me here."

She replied but thte demon said nothing. He only looked at her as to see if she told the truth or not. He was still as a statue and still as cold.

"Are you here because of the curse?"

Surprised at the question, she raised her head a bit. What curse? But he was faster. A few fast steps and he took hold of her troath, she was hanging in the air, gasping and trying to breath.

"Answer me, filthy thing!"

He said, his voice ever colder and deeper that before.

"I don't... know what... you are... talking about..."

He let go of her and she fell on the cave floor, gasping for air.

"You will come with me."

The demonlord suddenly announced.

"I will need a priestess to break this curse that the heir of these Eastern Lands have placed upon me. "

* * *

Hope that will do! Sorry, I'm quite bad a writing long chapters... But I'll try )  
Sincerely // Wishsong

* * *


End file.
